a big family
by emma mariano
Summary: jessrory lorelailuke lanedave
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1- „der Abschlussball" Part one 

Als Rory erwachte, wusste sie nicht, wieso sie sich so gut fühlte. Doch als sie eine Weile angestrengt überlegt hatte, fiel es ihr wieder ein...heute war ihr Abschlussball in Chilton.

Neben ihr regte sich etwas und sie drehte sich um...und blickte direkt in sein Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Morgn," antwortete er verschlafen.

„Na, schon aufgeregt?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Na vielleicht, weil wir Chilton heute das letzte Mal als Schüler betreten werden, dass wir heute unseren Abschlussball haben, dass du als Schülersprecher mit der Schülersprecherin eine Rede halten musst oder dass wir in 4 Monaten in Yale anfangen, such dir was aus." Sie begann zu grinsen.

„Na dann nehme ich die Rede, denn die Schülersprecherin wird mich bestimmt ziemlich nervös machen..." nun war es an ihm, zu grinsen und auf ihre Reaktion zu warten.

„Ach, ich mache dich also nervös, ja?" Sie lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm rüber, gab ihm einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Jess sah ihr hinterher, als sie im Badezimmer verschwand. Wie sehr er dieses Mädchen doch liebte. Schon seit er sie dass erste Mal sah...

_Flashback_

_Als Jess 10 Jahre alt war, hielt es seine Mutter, Liz Mariano, nicht mehr mit ihm aus. Es war nicht so, dass Jess ein schwieriges Kind gewesen wäre, seine Mum war einfach überfordert mit einem Jungen, der kurz vor der Pubertät war. Sie war sehr jung, 16, gewesen, als sie schwanger geworden war. Doch etwa 2 Jahre nachdem sie den Vater ihres Kindes, James Mariano, hochschwanger geheiratet hatte, war es diesem zu viel geworden und er war abgehauen. Liz hatte seit dem sehr viele „Liebschaften" gehabt, doch als sie, mit 26 Jahren, glaubte, mit Jake Brigance endlich DEN Richtigen gefunden zu haben, stand Jess ihr ihrer Meinung nach nur im Weg und so schob sie ihn zu ihrem Bruder, Lucas „Luke" Danes ab. Dieser nahm seinen Neffen gern bei sich auf und dieser fand schnell Freunde in dem ruhigen, friedlichen Städtchen namens „Stars Hollow". Sein bester Freund wurde Dave Regalsky, der schon seit einiger Zeit ein Auge auf die Koreanerin Lane Kim geworfen hatte. Lanes beste Freundin, Rory Gilmore, war etwas Besonderes für Jess. Die beiden verband vom ersten Augenblick an etwas Unbeschreibliches. Beide waren für ihr Alter sehr intelligent, sie konnten stundenlang über Bücher oder Bands diskutieren, Rorys Mutter, Lorelai Gilmore war, ebenso wie Jess schon mit 16 schwanger geworden und hatte ihr Kind allein aufgezogen. Jetzt hatte sie zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin, Sookie St. James, 2 eigene Hotels, das „Independence Inn" und das „Dragonfly Inn" eröffnet._

_Die 4 , Rory, Jess, Dave und Lane waren die besten Freunde und umso größer war die Freude, als alle 4 ein Stipendium an der Chilton Privatschule bekamen._

_Gleich in ihrem ersten Jahr in Chilton kamen Lane und Dave zusammen und vor 4 Jahren hatten es auch Rory und Jess geschafft und zueinander gefunden._

_Vor einem halben Jahr, als Rory endlich auch 18 und, wie Jess, somit volljährig war, hatten ihnen Lorelai und Luke erlaubt, zusammenzuziehen. Denn somit konnten auch die Beiden sich endlich ihre Liebe gestehen und waren in Lorelais Haus gezogen. Sie wussten, dass ihre „Schützlinge" nichts tun würden, was ihnen nicht erlaubt war (z.B. nicht verhüten! grins)_

_Und nun stand den vieren ihr Abschlussball bevor..._


	2. der Abschlussball part two

**der Abschlussball part two**

Jess hatte schon seinen Smoking an und wartete unten im Diner auf Rory. Auch Lorelai und Luke, die als "Eltern" ja auch beim Ball dabei sein mussten, waren schon fertig und bereit zum Aufbruch.  
Lorelai hatte ein langes, rotes, figuretontes Kleid an und Luke trug einen schwarzen Anzug.  
Während Luke noch die letzten Gäste bediente, da er heute schon zum Mittag schließen würde, saßen Lorelai und Jess am Tresen und trnken Kaffee.  
In dem Moment betraten auch Dave und Lane das Diner, um die 4 abzuholen.

"Luke, bring mir bitte einen Kaffee, Lane nervt mich schon seit 2 Stunden damit, dass ich meine Bewerbungsunterlagen für Yale immer noch nicht abgeschickt habe."

"Klar, der Kaffee kommt sofort" und schon stand eine weitere Tasse mit dem  
schwarzten, dampfenden Getränk auf dem Tresen.

"Danke! Schatz, ich werde die Bewerbung gleich morgen früh abschicken, versprochen! Ist jetzt alles wieder gut?"

"Ja, es sei dir verziehen!"

"Wie gnädig!" nun meldete sich auch Jess zu Wort.

"Du sei mal leise, deine Bewerbung musste doch Rory mit abschicken, apropos, wo ist sie überhaupt?"

"Tja Lane, deine Freundin kann sich einfach nicht zwischen ihren beiden Kleidern entscheiden. Wie wärs, wenn du mal nach ihr siehst, sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier."

"Na schön, ich gehe!"

Als Lane die Wohnung betrt, traf sie fast der Schlag. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke herum, Schuhe, Jeans, Pullis, selbst Rorys Make-up-utensilien lagen im ganzen Zimmer verstreut.

"Rory? hey Süße, alles in Ordnung, hier siehts ja aus, als ob ne Bombe eingeschlagen hätte!"

"hi Lane! Ja, das kann man wohl sagen!"

"Hä, wie meinstn das?"

"Ich bin schwanger!"

"WAAS?" Lane war vollkommen sprachlos, als Rory in Tränen ausbrach.

"Aber...wie...ähm...wie kann das sein?...ich mein, ich weiß wie dass sein kann, aber...oh mann"

"ja, das kannst du laut sagen, was mach ich denn jetz?"

"Ich würde meinen, du sagst es erstmal Jess, er ist doch der Vater, oder?

"Natürlich ist er der Vater!" meinte Rory ganz erbost.

"ja...klar...blöde Frage"

"Ich weiß nicht...ich kann es ihm doch nicht einfach sagen...ich mein, wir wollen in 4 Monaten in Yale anfangen, da kann ich doch nicht schwanger werden...das geht doch nicht..was mach ich denn jetzt bloß?"

"Ich sag dir, was du machst! Ersteinmal wirst du es Jess sagen, dann deiner Mutter und Luke und dann deinen Großeltern. Dann wirst du eben ein Semester später in Yale anfangen, das Studium wird dir schon nicht weglaufen und wenn du dann im Winter anfängst, dann bekommen wir das mit dem kleinen Knirps auch schon hin. Immerhin werden Dave und ich auch nach Yale gehen, da wird dann immer einer da sein, um auf das Baby aufzupassen."

Rory ging auf Lane zu und umarmte sie.

"Ach Lane, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Ich danke dir"

"schon gut, Kleines. So, und jetzt ziehst du dein Kleid an, wischst dir die Tränen aus den Augen, machst dich nochmal frisch und dann gehen wir unseren Abschluss feiern...ach ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Süße!"

"Danke, Lane!"


End file.
